priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Green Pafé Coord
(レインボーグリーンパフェ) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party. It is first seen in episode 190 worn by Leona West. It resembles the Rainbow Purple Pafé Coord, Rainbow Red Pafé Coord, Rainbow Pink Smile Coord, Rainbow Blue Smile Coord, and the Rainbow Orange Smile Coord. User Appearance Top A pearl blue top with tiny white dot print, slightly darker lining and heart-shaped buttons. Over this is a cyan argyle jacket with white dot print and a strip of white fabric going down each side with a gold diamond pattern going down the middle. The center of the torso is lined with ruffled white fabric that has gold lining and strips, with remainder hanging beneath this. Sewn to the back is ruffled gold fabric, while on the left shoulder is a ruffled gradient fabrics coming in white with shiny gold speckles, gold, and cyan. The white sleeve cuff has a single line of gold around it, along with a ruffled trim. The lapel is covered in tiny gold studs in two alternating patterns, along with a layered bow. The main portion is white, followed by a layer matching the jacket, and one of ruffled gold fabric. Comes with a ruffled choker that has a cyan string around the middle, while on each hand is a white finger-less glove lined in gold with a cyan cuff adorned by two gold rings on it, along with a layered, ruffled cuff. Bottoms A rainbow pleat with gold lining inches from the hem. On each piece of fabric are white dots, with the pink pieces adorned by a heart pattern. The waistband is a cyan argyle with gold stud lining and a single star on each corner, along with a matching strap. Hanging from the right hip are ruffled pieces of fabric, coming in white with gold speckles, gold, and cyan with gold lining and white ruffled trim. Hanging from the back of the skirt is a gold and cyan gradient fabric with tiny dot print, along with two large ribbons with multiple tails, one being white with gold designs, the other matches the jacket, with an additional set of gold ribbon tails covered in tiny dots. Shoes Cyan argyle boots with tiny white dots, a white toe with gold shiny speckles, and shoelaces. The sole is cyan, while the tongue is gold. Inches from the top is a gold buckled strap, while sewn to the back of the heel is a gold decorative bow. Accessory A cyan argyle cap with white dots and ruffled trim around the top. Two pieces of fabric are sewn to a gold bow, one white with shiny gold speckles, the other is solid gold. Game is a Pop Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.6 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T409.jpg A720A11E-6087-4DF9-A751-8110E386F33D.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:Promotional Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 6 Collection Category:Pop Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:Unit Coord Category:Coord Box